


我们早就看透了

by Janejor



Category: celebreties&rps
Genre: M/M, 人兽（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: 湾捡到一只兔子，Leigh发现这是只精（x





	我们早就看透了

**Author's Note:**

> 真人不属于我，垃圾文笔属于我  
> 没有兔子生理常识  
> 不要在意细节  
> 没有逻辑  
> 一发完

Wan Enterprise有一个关于总裁大家心知肚明但上至股东高层下至厕所清洁工全都缄口不言只在总裁不在的时候交换一个心照不宣的眼神的“秘密”。别误会，不是总裁多么的严厉苛刻独裁暴政欺压民众，相反，这个40多岁的小个子迷信大男孩几乎没穿过正式严肃的西装，整天不系扣子的红格子衬衫和挂在屁股上的破洞牛仔裤，办公室展示柜里坐着一个妆容美丽笑容感人的木偶洋娃娃，笑容阳光语气轻快，额前碎发挑了几小撮还给染成鲜艳的正红色，早起8点准时蹦跶着跨进公司大门来上班，跟他打招呼的职员都会收获一个又甜又大给人一整天工作动力的笑容作为回应，全体员工对James Wan可都是又敬又爱的，鉴于他一个操着土澳口音的亚裔在种族观念成谜的星条旗国稳稳扎根立足，还为自己赢得无数的喝彩和尊重。  
Oh，Mr. Wan，everybody loves him.每当有不熟悉他的客户问起，James的职员总会面带微笑这样回应他们。  
高挑性感的秘书们和前台小姐们会有意无意在James经过时显露自己曼妙的曲线，毕竟智慧是一种新的性感不是吗？  
而最近几个月，我们朝九晚五的Wan先生不再熬夜工作，总是4点半很准时的下班，第二天早晨快10点踩着更加轻快的脚步回来，准时到没有经济危机即使总统访问也不提前或推迟一分钟的程度。什么？你问公司没人管怎么办？你以为Leigh这个任劳任怨（苦逼）代理人真的只是除扛扛摄影机外什么都不干就白拿工资的吗？  
所以Wan先生到底是怎么了，大家都猜测他是恋爱了，某天在回家的路上来了场艳遇，一眼万年，开始追求，一下情投意合甜甜蜜蜜地开始了私生活，像海螺姑娘一样那位贤惠聪颖的美人每天在家里做好美味的饭菜，等待恋人下班回家开门交换一个理所应当吻，就这样过去快乐的几个月。  
然而他们只猜对了一半，事实也是十分贴切，出勤频率明显减少的Wan总裁是有了“另一半”，也确实温柔漂亮善解人意，不过不是海螺姑娘，而是兔子先生。  
几个月前，周末也加班到很晚的James终于赶完了本周的进度，玻璃落地窗外1点的街道明显人迹稀少，James顶着咖啡因也消不去的乌青眼圈，红毛无精打采的耷拉在额前，撇下文件的最后一页就起身离开了办公室，径直奔向停车场钻进驾驶就驶在回别墅的路上。路过的公寓多熄灯人静，散发着安详而温馨的气息，也偶尔会看到透过窗户看到人群在闪烁的灯光下扭动的影子，听见起哄的欢呼。很快，James回到了自己安静又豪华的小窝。  
不久前是他的生日，Leigh聚集了一大波狐朋狗友在James的公寓里开趴彻夜狂欢，香槟彩带奶油抹了一地，沙发，桌台，展示柜甚至天花板都难以幸免，后来玩累了也是时候了人群陆陆续续的散了，剩下一个喝傻的走不了了的Leigh被不太喝酒只吃甜食的James跌跌撞撞地扶上客房，还在屋主回房睡觉后甩乱了一屋子James精心收藏的摆饰，气得总裁第二天罚他一个人打扫了整整一天的乱糟糟的客厅，好在放过了他没让他收拾天花板。  
走进客厅，前几日残留的热闹氛围让James忍不住抿嘴微笑，他上楼泡了一个放松的热水澡裹上一套蓝格子睡衣就扑通一声四肢张开，把自己仰面朝天摔进Kingsize大床上柔软的蚕丝被里，然后一手拽住被子转了个身把自己包裹成个小号茧，拱拱枕头就陷入深沉的睡眠。第二天早上伸了个大大的懒腰James满血复活的从床上跳起，遥控开窗帘就打算沐浴在新的一天美好的晨光下，后院的草地绿意盎然，空气新鲜纯净，修剪整齐的白玫瑰含苞待放……然后James的视线就定格在了白玫瑰丛后露出来的一大块一截法式长棍状的雪白上。他好奇的睁大了眼睛，最后一点睡意消失殆净，难道那天Leigh发酒疯还把我的玩偶给甩后院里了？James眯起眼睛，开始盘算着如何根治Leigh的糟糕酒品，慢慢踱下楼准备把那不管是靠枕还是啥的玩意儿捡回来洗洗接着用，他可是很节约的。  
James这辈子都不会忘记自己第一次见到它的样子。  
天哪！在走近看清后，James深深倒吸一大口气瞪大眼睛，随意打理乱糟糟的头发的手就这样戏剧化的定格在头上，像个被雷劈中的雕像傻傻的立在那儿一动不动，愣着眼睛发痴，他的心脏被深深地击中了。  
耶稣上帝啊，这绝对是他见过的最美丽的生物。  
在他长达四十多年除了学习就是工作的忙碌人生里，从来没见过这样的兔子。  
大团子有通体雪白的质地细腻的绒毛，在和煦的清晨阳光下微泛淡金色的光泽，脑袋圆圆的，两侧双颊肉嘟嘟的向外鼓起，一动一动抖得软肉在可爱地颤抖，鼻子小巧精致，毛茸茸的兔耳乖巧地从后脑往身后垂下，似乎在有人靠近时也放松了警惕，前脚缩在胸前，整个身体看起来就像一团洁白的棉花，身后的雪白小毛球在丰满的屁股后轻轻颤动，最要人命的是它的眼睛，与寻常的兔子不同，那双仿佛从大海深处而来的湛蓝深邃迷人的眼睛像一对昂贵别致的蓝宝石。  
James感觉自己的小心肝狠狠地颤了颤。  
兔兔的脚边依稀散落着白玫瑰的花瓣，零星的点缀在碧绿的草地上，这小家伙肯定是饿了，肉呼呼的脸蛋随着咀嚼花瓣的动作一颠一颠，当它突然抬起头，透明干净的蓝眼睛反射出James呆愣的样子时，James连如何呼吸都忘了，他的心脏想要原地起飞一样不受控制地在不那么厚实的胸腔里咚咚狂撞。  
上帝，有天使在偷吃我的玫瑰花 。  
以后搬家房子都要开光。  
James深深吸了一口气，下定了很大的决心后，像踩在薄冰上小心翼翼地小幅度迈开脚向兔兔挪去，紧绷肌肉好像在草地上还能发出惊天动地的响声似的。  
令James欣喜万分的是，他挪到了兔兔身旁，同样小心翼翼的蹲下来后，兔兔依旧不被打扰的沉迷玫瑰花瓣的清甜，没有丝毫要跑路的意思，一心一意地鼓动软软的脸蛋，偶尔抬起前脚去够最近的花骨朵。  
天使有他的枕头那么大。  
James就这样静静的看着兔兔糟蹋他精心呵护的花丛，不敢大声呼吸，格子睡衣后摆垂在草地上被露水沾湿了一大片，冷气从湿掉的地方往后背钻也毫无觉察。然后他的天使吃饱了在草丛里蹭蹭嘴抬起蓝眼睛，转动了一下身体，正对向James，无辜的蓝眼睛就对上了他的。  
James觉得自己的心脏就要停止了。  
他抬起手，试探性的往兔兔可爱的脑袋上伸，最后一刻在还有一厘米的空中停了下来。然后兔兔抬起了头，温顺的把自己送进James温暖的掌心，James简直要被毛绒绒的柔软融化了。  
这一定是上帝因为我努力工作被我打动的赏赐。  
James就那么理所应当地一手搂住前胸，一手托住兔兔饱满的屁股，大兔兔就四脚朝前地被抱起来，进了眼前漂亮的房子。兔兔柔软的皮毛散发着未褪去的玫瑰花的清香，混合着青草的味道，James只留了双眼睛看路，剩下的脸全部埋进兔兔的后颈，狠狠吸了一大口。  
Leigh说：别人醉酒你醉兔。那是后话。  
正直的James不去想为什么城市里会有一只这么与众不同的兔子，也不去想它是怎么翻过安全网进入他的后院愉快的享受他的花的。进了我的门，啃了我的花，就是我的兔。理直气壮的James破天荒请了一天假，专门腾出一个离他卧室最近的房间，联系了宠物医生，医生告知他兔兔是雄性并嘱咐了一堆注意事项，最后离开前还真诚的赞美了兔兔的可爱温驯，收货Wan总裁的开心道谢，然后他就亲自购置了各式兔兔用具和新鲜蔬菜水果还有宠物背心。兔兔比任何的宠物都要温顺乖巧，从来没有打翻过房间里的任何摆设，只是转动胖乎乎的身体抬起头好奇的四周打量，用小巧的鼻子这里那里嗅一嗅，有时候走近James用脑袋轻轻地拱他的小腿，像是默认了被小个子男人包养了一样，萌得James躲过被自己搬起的大箱子砸到脚的命运后，又一个趔趄被自己的鞋带绊倒。他前前后后忙活了一天，终于给兔兔搭了一个干净宽敞舒适的窝。  
就是那神奇又普通的一天后，Wan总裁就开始每天提前上下班，节假日也全休，还会特地绕弯经过水果或鲜花店，采购一些回家的日子。  
所以当后来累死累活的Leigh到他家来拿忘记的资料时，就看见不上班也没生病的Wan总裁大爷状光着脚懒洋洋地靠躺在真皮沙发上，一副天塌下来与我无关的样子，身上还窝着一直巨大无比的白兔子，真的巨大，大爷一脸骄傲宠溺的一口一口喂它吃新鲜胡萝卜片，还快乐的捏捏脸蛋摸摸耳朵抓抓尾巴，简直爱不释手，一头扎进白毛里，抬起脸的表情就像一口气磕了好几颗摇头丸……  
他几乎天天舍生忘死地加班，然后James就在家里醉生梦死地吸兔？？？叫什么来着他有提过，Patty好像？虽然说这真的是一只他看了也觉得可爱的大宝贝，这点Leigh不否认。Leigh是文明人，是有素质的代理人，湾氏企业还没破产，他就不能把文件往见兔忘友的好友兼上司的欠揍脸上砸。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“我该给你起个名字，宝贝，你觉得呢？”James边往嘴里大口塞刚出锅的奶油蘑菇意面，边朝身边后腿支在椅子上，身体立起来趴到餐桌上，双爪刚够到面前一大盘胡萝卜和切好的苹果块中的一截胡萝卜，收到眼前咔擦咔擦鼓鼓的腮帮子动得起劲的兔兔。兔兔闻言耳朵微微抬了抬。  
“哦那可真是太好了，你赞同我的想法，宝贝我必须给你一个名字。”James吸溜了一口面条，显得十分开心。  
所以饭后，他们坐在温暖灯光沐浴的客厅里，James盘坐着洗牌似的右手一抹，把一系列印着名字的卡片整齐地铺在地板上，兔兔蜷坐在他的对面，耳朵垂到地上蓝眼睛水汪汪地盯着他看。  
“好了我的小甜心，”他双手少女状捧脸，胳膊肘分搭在大腿上，“看看你喜欢什么。”然后他用眼神把兔兔的注意力往卡片带去。  
Orm，Josh，Daniel，Edward，Joe，Sam，Alex，Don，Michael，Louis，Harris，Walter，Arthur……  
兔兔认真的一个个看过去，配上鼓鼓的脸蛋显得可爱至极，最后视线凝固在末尾的一张，那一张看起来比其他的卡片都皱，边缘裂口很多，泛着老旧的的黄色。  
然后兔兔竖起垂下的双耳，从胸前探出白白的右爪，用肉垫轻轻点了点。  
“嗯？？”James看起来有点惊诧。  
兔兔这次直接用爪子把那一张拖到自己眼前。  
Patrick。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
所以那个秘密到底是什么？总裁家里养了一只超漂亮超可爱的大兔子？不不不，Leigh还是个称职的摄影师，一码归一码，对James的愤懑不能影响Patrick的可爱，他扛起相机，随手一拍就让公司上下老少的眼珠子都被兔兔的乖巧可爱和少见的迷人蓝眼睛挖了去，地下论坛纷纭总裁日夜为美人不早朝，哪里想到Leigh坛主大大揭示“美人”是只巨大的雄性雪白垂耳兔，一时公司又分了阵营，一边重燃起嫁给Wan总的希望，一边朝三慕四改为吸兔。别怕封杀，有话就说，哪个公司没个小小的私人论坛呢，何况大老板也坚信，更私下的场合更有利于吐露真言，及时发现不足可是很重要的，解决员工的不满和细节需求，才能有更积极的工作动力不是吗？  
端倪就在Leigh几乎每天更新Patrick和总裁的生活照的两个月后初露。  
为了更好的拍摄兔兔翠，James答应Leigh在Patrick的房间里和客厅安装摄像机，每天的收货都不小，录像带一剪辑就是可爱兔兔和总裁吸兔的日常，没毛病，很正常。可一天Leigh快进的时候发现，前一会被Patrick弄乱的房间里的小玩具，10分钟后就恢复如初。第一次他以为是定时钟点工，直到他猛地想起James只在周六请他们。接着他以为是Patrick已经乖巧到自己玩腻后把他们放回原处，可他找到机会假装陪玩做了个实验，发现以兔兔的灵活程度，根本不可能将这么多东西摆放的如此整齐，小小的木偶更不可能完美的立起。更诡异的是，每天都有那么几次，摄像头一动不动，没有任何其他的东西被拍摄进来，就只是上一秒还是乱糟糟的屋子，下一秒就被整理得干干净净。  
Leigh可不相信会有钟点工那么无聊，特地把自己工作的过程删掉。  
然后他脑子里就浮现了一个可怕的念头：James家里是不是进小偷了？？？  
“每天进好几次小偷？我还什么东西都没丢？不，Patrick没有受伤他是真的很好我也很好。警报器也没有响过。嗯Leigh，你认真的吗？”James的声音听起来不可置信又好笑，Leigh不放心继续追问，可James听起来一点都不像被人威胁依旧很开朗很正常，Leigh再疑惑但也放心地排除了这个念头。  
几天后Leigh就当相机故障继续没事人一样上班，直到他中午出去买饭看到公园里有个妈妈在给自己的小女儿讲东方神话故事。Leigh坐在长椅上吃饭顺便听完海螺姑娘的全程，他对母女俩温柔笑笑离开，没走几步笑容就消失在脸上，五雷轰顶又恍然大悟想要证明什么的急切表情取而代之，Leigh顿了一下，继而飞奔回自己的办公室。他甚至来不及坐下就调出Patrick房间隐秘角落摄像机的录像，放慢*2，*4，目不转睛耐心地等待。  
果然，两个小时后，有一个高大的影子从Patrick的窝里钻出来，快速在房间里转了一圈，Leigh屏住呼吸倒退把速度放到最慢，再调高清晰度，脸几乎要贴到屏幕上，他看到的黑影动作慢了下来，伸手撩开Patrick小床的帘子，钻了出来，他头部转动，应该是环视了一圈，然后在房间里活动开来。说是活动，他捡起被Patrick吃到地上的点心碗放回矮桌上，然后又拉平了地毯，把角落里七倒八歪的娃娃一个个扶正摆好，这样他就在房子里转完了一圈，接着钻回了Patrick的小窝里，再没动静。Leigh拼命调高亮度，逆光拍摄的结果就是什么都看不清，最多他只能估计出，这个黑影的体格属于一名大约6.1或6.2英尺的成年健壮男性。  
难不成Patrick是什么邪灵附身的邪物，专门来吸James这样精力旺盛的男人的精气的？  
他要是敢这么直接说，James不得白死他（你见过什么邪灵不杀人不放火还自己整理房间的吗？）  
Leigh还想要年终奖金。

所以他趁James不在家的时候躲在窗边又装了一个微型摄像头，时刻在线监督，果然功夫不负有心人。  
Patrick从楼上下来，灵活地绕过了摄像机，他拐到摄像机后，接下来发生的让Leigh的眼珠子都要掉出来——  
Patrick趴在地毯上，属于兔兔的前肢和后肢慢慢增长增大成人的形状，背部优雅地下陷，雪白的皮毛由头部向指尖褪去，身后的双腿越拉越长，最后呈现出修长的腿型，背部肌肉逐渐完全，到了腰线柔软的往里收，与浑圆紧翘的屁股间的连线弧度极为性感，胸脯饱满白皙，鼓胀到令人情不自禁遐想的程度，嫩红的乳头挺立在两侧，他把四肢并用自己撑了并站了起来。  
我……艹……  
Leigh使劲掐了自己一把确定他没有瞎。  
Patrick本能地转头四周扫视，Leigh看见他明眸皓齿，雕塑般挺立的鼻梁，斧凿的精致下巴和宝蓝深邃的双眼，白皙的皮肤趁得他的嘴唇像玫瑰花瓣一样娇嫩，他的脸蛋并不很惊艳，却充满类似Paul Walker的古典之美 ，他英气十足的眉峰挺立，却在整体的衬托下显得温柔优雅。全裸的Patrick完全站了起来，一对覆着洁白绒毛的兔耳乖顺的从后脑垂到肩头，上帝啊，他的尾椎上还连着一颤一颤的可爱兔尾。  
他属于那种健壮的性感型，又不经意流露出奶油小生的秀气，他平衡的存在于二者的分界。  
天哪……我摸过他……  
这个认知窜进脑海后Leigh的脸颊迅速升温。  
然后这位兔尾美男竟然熟练地暂停了摄像机的拍摄，开始有模有样地整理起客厅，他把桌布的褶皱轻轻抚平，把洗手台的水杯洗净擦干放回橱柜，他甚至拿起了吸尘器清理了落在地毯中的少量灰尘……  
……  
一向运行良好的地下论坛被OMG刷爆，各种码乱飞瘫痪了整整两个多星期。  
职员们那可怜的三观收到了来自生活的重重的一记耳光。  
原来你每天名为沉迷吸兔结果都在跟男（老）朋（板）友（娘）秀恩爱还默许Leigh一吨一吨地砸狗粮。  
原来你是这样的James Wan。  
made人间不值得。  
……  
James这几天觉得大家看他的眼神怪怪的，在一切正常的“早上好”“辛苦了Mr.Wan”等等之间的问候中就是有种说不上的怪异，像是带着点“没关系我们理解”“真的辛苦了”“总裁我们看透人生了”（？之类的额外关心，仿佛他得了某种不治之症怕大家担心瞒着不说还要强撑着来上班，更像他是桃色丑闻败露但有权有势的所谓柜子里没骷髅的政客。一天下来James百思不得其解，在突击几位埋头在办公桌里敲字的职员旁敲侧击不出什么后，他自然而然的把疑问投向知道早晚这事得劈叉并且有充分心理准备的Leigh身上。这就有必要说说那个地下论坛，当初Leigh提出集思广益的建议，不仅是每月的大大小小会议总结，还应当增加一个言论更加开放、参与人员更加普遍、时间地点更具灵活性的平台。通俗的说，上班累了大家想摸鱼划水。开明如Wan小小思考一下就答应了，但他并不参与，只是由Leigh及时提供重要信息。而且，Leigh发布的所有图片录像都是拷贝，原版在James的硬盘里层层上锁隐藏着呢。  
Leigh·心如止水·Whannell又双叒叕平静地迎接了命运。  
他看着James看录像的表情先是“哈哈哈”“行了别哄我了我是有点迷信也读了很多童话故事但我不傻”，渐渐笑容凝固在脸上，他的眼睛越睁越大，抱在胸前的双手一动不动，脑子一片空白，在进度条上流逝的时间放到James身上像是完全静止了，痴呆的表情不亚于第一次看到的Leigh，然后James的脸蛋由震惊的苍白越转越红，又由红变白，最后越来越热，红得简直要滴下血来。  
“Hey，buddy，are you…alright？”Leigh心情复杂，伸出手在James眼前挥了挥。  
James这才五雷轰顶般清醒过来，激动得半天憋不出一句话，脸上眉飞色舞，全身的血液波涛汹涌地翻腾。  
……  
提前下班回家，输入密码的最后一个阿拉伯数字的时候，James的手倏地停顿了。即使做好了心里建设，心里也忍不住咚咚打鼓。  
他下定决心开启了潘多拉之门。  
熟悉的房间，熟悉的水晶吊灯，熟悉的羊毛地毯，熟悉的墙纸，熟悉的……Patrick……  
大兔兔像往常一样窝在走廊的尽头等他。  
大兔兔上前了，像往常一样把小脑袋送进他的掌心里，在耳朵被抚慰到的时候，也像往常一样舒服的半眯起蓝眼睛。  
James还是不知道要不要说他知道。  
Patty会说英语吗？Patty要是受到惊吓……会离开吗？  
“Patty……”James的声音比以往深沉，长长停顿。  
一人一兔棕眼瞪蓝眼，空气逐渐安静，呼吸逐渐清晰，无形的弓逐渐紧绷。  
“你是玉兔吗？”  
然后James就挨个掐掉了摄影机。  
（正在看直播的众人iurieofyhorbvcdsjl WTF真是气死个人）  
兔兔闻言抖了抖身后的毛球，好像是叹了口气，至少在James看起来像是。  
录像中的一幕在James眼前IMAX播放了。  
亲眼看见总是不同的，当修长的双腿，流畅饱满的肌肉，米开朗琪罗雕刻的脸颊和凹凸有致的曲线出现在James眼前，他很有志气地勃起了。  
他根本不能把视线从那对能够用双手拢住托起的丰满乳肉里移开。  
“你三年前没有砍掉那片森林，我的爸爸妈妈和哥哥们没有流离失所，妈妈从小教育我们要知恩图报。”  
“你真的很好，我喜欢跟你在一起。”  
“我以后还能住在你家里吗？”  
妈妈说现在好多东西都不干净了不能乱吃。  
吃你的东西我从来没有肚子痛。  
别人从来不给我玫瑰花吃。  
你家的玫瑰花是我吃的每一家里最甜的。  
你也没有因此把我赶出去。  
野生的胡萝卜没有你给的脆。  
我摘不到外面的苹果，掉在地上之前鸟儿就啄光了。  
掉在地上的妈妈说是烂的不能吃。  
野生草莓没有你给的大。  
你的窝很干净。  
我跑不过哥哥们，从小到大跟他们一起玩我只都能当个小士兵。  
妈妈和哥哥们总是担心我被大狗欺负。  
我告诉他们这里很安全。  
我有邀请他们但他们拒绝了说不能老麻烦人家。  
可我有给你做家务的，不能算白吃白住。  
我还会唱歌，妈妈教我的，我可以唱给你听。  
我连尾巴都给你摸了。  
……  
Patrick无辜又可怜的表情让James越来越痛了。他是绅士，他不能一见面就把人给日了。  
他温顺的兔耳从后脑锤到后颈，漂亮的蓝眼睛蒙着一层水雾  
但Patrick是兔兔啊。  
美利坚有强奸兔子的法案吗，并没有。James硬忍胀痛，抬头温柔地注视Patrick。  
“只有伴侣才能一直住在一起哦，”他牵起Patrick的手，往自己难受的地方引，“你愿意履行一个伴侣的职责吗？”  
未经人事的兔兔微微睁大眼睛，疑惑的眼里流动着懵懂的光，继而坚定地点了点头。  
……  
窗外红色小灯有节奏地闪烁，线路尽头有一个窝在家里的的Leigh饶有兴致地盯着屏幕，一手抓起一把爆米花往嘴里送，一手啪啪啪按着计算机计算年终应该翻倍的奖金。


End file.
